As disclosed in PTLs 1 and 2, there is a terminal capable of coming an elastic contact piece into elastic contact with a counterpart terminal which is inserted into a terminal container, thereby clamping the counterpart terminal in the terminal container. The elastic contact piece disclosed in PTL 1 is formed in a flat shape, except for a front end which is brought into contact with the counterpart terminal. The elastic contact piece is disposed in the terminal container to be overlapped with a side wall of the terminal container. In PTL 2, a portion of the side wall of the terminal container is gently inclined in the terminal container to form an elastic contact piece.